Manufacturing articles from polymeric materials is well known in the technological arts. Manufacturing articles as a presented sequence of volume elements (voxels) derived from a digital representation of an article is also well known. That some envisioned articles may have greater utility depending upon the extent to which at least portions of the respective articles are water soluble can be envisioned. Water soluble polymers are not generally dimensionally stable enough to enable the manufacturing of objects on a voxel-by-voxel basis without a material constraining mold or support structure. What is needed are polymeric materials which are both: dimensionally stable enough to enable the creation of objects by fabricating a series of voxels according to a digital representation of the desired object, as well as soluble in an aqueous environment in a controllable and predictable manner—at temperatures which preserve the efficacy of incorporated active agents to yield the desired advanced utility; and methods for manufacturing articles from such materials.